Like a Cinderella
by Fairy Kim
Summary: (Cerita di Repost,,ada sedikit perbaikan dan terjadi beberapa perubahan dalam cerita) Apa yang akan terjadi jika kau salah mengenali orang? Malu? Biasa saja? Atau pura-pura tidak ingat? Tapi mungkin berbeda bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda itu malah jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama sekali belum pernah ia kenal sebelumnya. Sasuke salah mengenali orang dan jatuh cinta? Bagaimana bisa?


**Like a Cinderella**

 **Desclaimer : Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Rated : T**

Apa yang akan terjadi jika kau salah mengenali orang? Malu? Biasa saja? Atau pura-pura tidak ingat? Tapi mungkin berbeda bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda itu malah jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama sekali belum pernah ia kenal sebelumnya. Sasuke salah mengenali orang dan jatuh cinta? Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja bisa. Jika itu takdir orang sekelas Uchiha Sasuke pun tidak bisa mengelak.

 **Chapter 1**

Seorang pemuda berjalan pelan di pinggir pantai. Sesekali kakinya menendang pasir yang basah. Jejak kaki yang di tinggalkan sepatu mahalnya pudar di sapu ombak. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya tapi pemuda itu tak berniat untuk pergi. Pemuda itu mendengus dan memandang sekelilingnya, sudah sepi. Entah sudah berapa lama dia ada disini. Satu jam, dua jam, atau tiga jam pemuda itu tak peduli. Ponsel yang sedari tadi di genggamnya terus berkedip. Tak ada satupun panggilan yang ia jawab semenjak berada di tempat ini. Dengan sedikit menunduk pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Baru beberapa langkah saja pemuda itu kembali berhenti. Ia berdiri terpaku dengan apa yang di lihatnya saat ini. Seorang gadis berambut gelap berdiri tak jauh dari pemuda itu. Matanya yang sayu memandang laut lepas seakan mengantarkan matahari tenggelam. Rambut panjangnya bergoyang di tiup angin. Gadis itu memegangi rambut panjangnya dan menunduk. Pemuda itu masih terdiam di tempatnya. Kakinya seakan tak ingin melangkah. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"Hai!" sapa gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Pemuda itu berdehem, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menanggapi sapaan gadis itu.

"Bukankah langitnya sangat indah?" gadis itu kembali berucap saat pemuda itu melewatinya.

"Ku rasa begitu." Jawab pemuda itu singkat.

"Apa kau sendiri?" gadis itu masih menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Pemuda itu masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Mau menemaniku minum kopi? Ku dengar kopi di sini enak." Gadis itu merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kusut.

Pemuda itu menoleh. Ia sedikit mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Pemuda itu merasa belum pernah mengenal gadis ini, tapi kenapa dia bersikap seakan mereka sangat akrab. Apa pemuda itu begitu terkenal sampai semua orang tahu padanya?

"Kau tidak usah takut, aku tidak akan menculikmu." Ucap gadis itu sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ayo!" gadis itu menarik paksa tangan pemuda yang baru di jumpainya hari ini.

Mereka duduk di sebuah kafe kecil tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu. Gadis itu memesan mocacinno dan muffin, sedangkan pemuda di hadapannya memesan kopi hitam.

"Siapa namamu?" ucap gadis itu sambil memakan muffinnya.

Pemuda itu hanya diam memperhatikan gadis di hadapannya. Biasanya pemuda itu tak pernah sedekat ini dengan seorang gadis yang baru di kenalnya, oh bahkan mereka belum berkenalan.

"Tuan aku bertanya padamu." Sambung gadis itu.

Pemuda itu masih tetap diam.

"Hey setidaknya jawab orang yang bertanya padamu." Gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

Pemuda itu tetap diam. Tak satupun ucapan gadis di hadapannya yang ia tanggapi. Gadis itu masih memperhatikannya, ia menghembuskan napas kesal dan meneguk mocacinnonya dengan kasar.

"Maaf jika ak-."

"Sasuke." potong pemuda itu.

"Namaku Sasuke." pemuda itu meminum kopinya.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke- _san_ apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya berkeliling sebentar. Dan kau nona, siapa namamu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, "Ku rasa namaku tak terlalu penting saat ini. Hanya pelampiasan emosi. Sesuatu terjadi padaku."

"Ayahku memintaku untuk segera menikah, dan aku memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Dua hari yang lalu aku baru kembali dari California dan ayahku memintaku untuk menggantikannya di perusahaan. Tentu saja aku menolak. Aku kembali dari California bukan untuk menikah atau memimpin perusahaan ayahku." Gadis itu bicara sambil mengaduk mocacinnonya.

"Mengapa kau menolak permintaan ayahmu?" Sasuke merasa penasaran dengan cerita gadis di hadapannya.

"Aku adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka diatur. Masa depanku akulah yang akan menentukannya dan aku tidak suka orang lain ikut campur untuk urusan masa depanku, yah meskipun itu adalah ayahku sendiri."

"Aku tidak mau menjadi beban untuk orang lain. Aku hanya butuh ketenangan dari masalahku. Dan yah aku sedang menghindar dari ayahku. Mungkin dia berencana akan mengusirku dari rumah." Gadis itu kembali tersenyum.

"Kau gadis yang nekad."

"Bukan hanya itu Tuan. Aku sangat terkenal keras kepala, kasar, dan menjengkelkan." Gadis itu tertawa.

"Oh maaf aku harus pergi. Semoga kita berjumpa lagi." Gadis itu meneguk habis mocacinnonya dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Setidaknya beritahu aku namamu." Sasuke itu ikut bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu saat kita bertemu lagi." Gadis itu tersenyum dan melenggang pergi.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju meja kasir. Rambutnya yang panjang sedikit bergoyang saat dia berjalan. Sasuke terus memperhatikan gadis itu. Dia tersenyum saat gadis itu melambaikan tangannya dan keluar dari kafe. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan meminum kopinya. Ponsel pemuda itu kembali berkedip untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Hn." Pemuda itu menjawab teleponnya.

" _SASUKE TEME! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DARI TADI HAH?!"_ Sasuke menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya saat mendengar teriakan itu.

"Hn ponselku dalam mode _silent_."

" _Apa kau bilang?!"_ suara diseberang sana masih terdengar kesal.

" _Dimana kau sekarang? Dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!"_ lanjut suara di telepon itu.

"Di kafe, sedang minum kopi." Jawab Sasuke santai.

" _APA KAU BILANG?!"_ suara itu kembali meninggi.

" _Kau sedang bersantai dan meminum kopi favoritmu sedangkan aku memeriksa dokumen yang seharusnya kau kerjakan! Bahkan dokumen di meja kerjamu lebih tinggi daripada aku yang duduk dikursi empukmu ini!"_ suara itu makin terdengar kesal.

"Itu tugasmu sebagai sekretarisku." Sasuke kembali meminum kopinya yang tinggal setengah.

" _APA?! Cepat kembali kesini atau aku akan membakar semua dokumen ini."_

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya Naruto."

" _Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tidak akan melakukannya?! Cepat kembali sekarang juga!"_ Sambungan ditutup.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini Naruto berteriak marah padanya. Sahabat sekaligus sekretarisnya itu benar-benar marah padanya sekarang. Sasuke merapikan pakaiannya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Ia hendak berjalan menuju meja kasir, tapi sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya. Sabuah benda segiempat berwarna hitam tepat berada dibawah sepatu mahalnya. Sasuke mengambil benda itu dan memperhatikannya. Sekilas benda itu terlihat seperti dompet. Sasuke membuka isi benda itu.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi Nona." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hinata." Lanjut Sasuke sambil memegang sebuah _ID Card._

Sasuke membawa dompet itu pergi. Tanpa di sadarinya pria itu terus tersenyum. Sasuke melajukan Porsche Prestige-nya dengan cepat, ia tidak ingin mendengar Naruto terus berteriak padanya jika terlambat sampai di kantor.

 **###########**

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di depan gedung UMA Enterprise. Pemuda itu menggulung lengan kemejanya dan memasuki lift. Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 23, tempat kantornya berada. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berdiri tepat di depan pintu lift sambil menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Apa hari anda menyenangkan Uchiha- _sama_?" tanya pemuda itu penuh penekanan.

"Aku akan melanjutkannya dari sini, kau bisa pulang sekarang Naruto." Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto.

"Kau mengurungku di lantai 23 ini sendirian selama hampir 10 jam dan kau memintaku pulang begitu saja. Oh Sasuke apa yang ada di kepalamu itu." Naruto mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oke, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Pertama kau menghilang bahkan sebelum jam makan siang, kedua kau tidak mengangkat teleponku dan tidak membalas pesanku, ketiga kau pergi tanpa pemberitahuan, keempat kau bilang sedang minum kopi saat ku telepon, kelima kau baru kembali saat jam kerja telah usai, keenam kau membiarkanku mengerjakan semua dokumenmu itu, dan ketujuh kau membuatku menunggumu di sini." Naruto masih merasa kesal pada sahabat sekaligus bosnya itu.

"Jika yang menjadi sekretarismu itu bukan aku mungkin mereka akan mengundurkan diri setelah hari pertama mereka bekerja." Naruto memijat kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Mungkin jika kau bukan sahabatku, aku sudah memecatmu sejak lama." Sasuke duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya.

"Sekarang jelaskan, darimana saja kau?" Naruto tak menanggapi kalimat Sasuke.

"Pantai." Sasuke mengambil wine dari lemari esnya.

"Pantai?" Naruto duduk di sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ya, dan aku bertemu dengannya."

"Dengannya?" mata Naruto langsung terbuka saat mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Sasuke.

"Siapa? Seorang gadis?" Naruto mulai tidak sabar mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kau mencari informasi tentang orang ini besok." Sasuke melemparkan sebuah kartu pada Naruto.

Sasuke menuangkan wine pada gelasnya dan gelas Naruto. Pria itu membuka sebagian kancing kemejanya. Naruto memperhatikan _ID Card_ yang di lemparkan Sasuke tadi. Itu _ID Card_ seorang wanita.

"Apa ini orang yang tadi kau temui?" Naruto menyeringai.

"Dia cukup cantik. Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Di pantai."

"Apa? Jangan bilang jika kau baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya" Naruto memandang curiga.

"Itu benar. Aku bertemu dengannya di pantai hari ini dan gadis itu menjatuhkan dompetnya." Sasuke meminum wine-nya.

"Mungkin ini adalah trik untuk mendapatkanmu, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak yakin dengan itu."

"Apa kau tertarik padanya?"

"Mungkin."

"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik pada gadis yang bernama...ah, Hinata ini." Naruto kembali memperhatikan _ID Card_ itu.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena dia nekad, tidak mau di atur, dan mungkin sedikit kasar." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Apa itu adalah kriteria gadis yang kau sukai?" Naruto bertanya serius.

"Mungkin saja."

"Oh apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Apa kau sedang mencurahkan isi hatimu padaku Sasuke?"

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kepalamu tidak terbentur saat dalam perjalanan kemari 'kan?" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan intens.

"Hentikan pandangan itu."

"Ah _gomen_."

"Aku ingin kau mencari informasinya besok. Kabari aku secapatnya."

 **##########**

Salah satu kamar apartemen sederhana sebuah gedung berlantai dua di pinggiran kota di hebohkan dengan kepanikan seseorang. Seorang gadis berambut gelap terlihat mondar-mandir dengan wajah gelisah.

"Hinata apa kau menemukannya?!" teriak seseorang dari arah dapur.

"Tidak!" gadis bernama Hinata itu balas berteriak sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Apa kau yakin tidak pergi lagi setelah pulang dari pasar ikan?" seorang gadis berambut pirang berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

Hinata duduk di kursi kayu di tengah ruangan. Gadis itu tampak berpikir keras. Sejenak ia menghembuskan napas lelah dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku yakin menyimpannya di tasku waktu itu."

"Apa kau sudah mencari di lemari?" gadis berambut pirang meminum air yang tadi di bawanya.

"Kau pikir lemari yang kita miliki sebesar apa Ino? Aku sudah mencarinya berkali-kali dan hasilnya tetap sama."

"Di bawah meja makan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Di laci?"

"Tidak ada."

"Di bawah futon?"

"Tidak ada juga."

"Mungkin jatuh dan hilang." Ino kembali meminum airnya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Kita sudah tidak punya uang lagi sekarang. Dan aku tidak bisa mencari pekerjaan tanpa _ID Card_ -ku!" Hinata berteriak frustasi.

"Kau tenang saja uangku masih bisa kita gunakan untuk empat hari ke depan." Ino membuka ikatan rambutnya.

"Dan menunggu gajiku satu minggu ke depan?"

"Kita bisa mengambil uang tabungan kita. Tenanglah Hinata dompetmu pasti kembali." Ino berdiri dan kembali berjalan ke dapur.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau membantuku memasak daripada memikirkan dompetmu yang entah berada dimana."

Hinata menghela napas berat. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berjalan menyusul Ino. Apartemen yang kecil dan sederhana ini di tempati oleh mereka berdua. Dua kamar tidur, satu ruang tamu, satu kamar mandi, dan dapur. Sebenarnya di gedung apartemen ini hanya terdapat beberapa penyewa saja. Sebagian catnya bahkan sudah mengelupas, bahkan tangga yang ada di bangunan ini sempit dan warnanya mulai pudar. Sebenarnya kedua gadis ini memilih tetap menyewa apartemen ini adalah karena harga sewanya yang murah. Beberapa bulan lalu para penyewa gedung ini mulai pindah karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasananya. Tapi menurut Hinata dan Ino tempat ini sangat nyaman.

Hinata memotong sayuran dan Ino sedang memasak ikan. Kegiatan ini biasanya di lakukan oleh satu orang saja, tetapi berhubung Hinata sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk Ino memintanya untuk membantu di dapur. Kebiasaan yang unik, jika Hinata belanja maka Ino yang akan memasak dan membersihkan rumah begitupun sebaliknya. Ino sedang menuangkan masakannya pada piring saat tiba-tiba bel apartemen mereka berbunyi.

"Sepertinya ada tamu." Hinata menoleh pada Ino.

"Coba kau lihat!"

Hinata melepaskan apronnya dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Gadis itu berjalan pelan-pelan menuju pintu dan membukanya sedikit. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah berdiri di depan pintu sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu." Ucap Hinata saat membuka pintunya lebih lebar.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. Hinata membalas senyuman pemuda itu dengan canggung. Hinata membiarkan pintunya terbuka begitu saja dan kembali ke dapur.

"Siapa yang datang?" Ino merapikan makanan di meja.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia seorang pria berpenampilan rapi, berambut pirang, dan bermata biru."

"Hey mana ada orang seperti itu."

"Orang itu buktinya. Temui dia Ino dan katakan apa maunya. Mungkin saja dia mencarimu."

Hinata mengambil piring di tangan Ino. Gadis pirang itu mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Hinata tak percaya. Apa maksud dari perkataan gadis itu?

"Cepatlah!" Hinata mendorong Ino keluar.

Ino menatap laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang membelakanginya sambil berbicara di telepon. Ternyata pemuda itu masih diluar. Ino kembali ke dapur dan menarik tangan Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata berbisik.

"Mungkin saja dia mencarimu. Ayo!" Ino kembali menarik tangan Hinata.

Kedua gadis itu berjalan pelan menuju tempat di mana pemuda asing itu berada. Kedua gadis itu saling berpandangan saat pemuda itu berbalik dan tersenyum lebar.

"A-ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Ino bertanya sopan.

"Ah aku kemari untuk mencari seseorang." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Seseorang?" kedua gadis itu bertanya bingung.

"Aku mencari Nona Hinata."

"Hi-hinata?" Hinata membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Apa kau punya masalah dengan orang ini?" Ino berbisik.

"Tidak, aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya." Hinata balas berbisik.

"Lalu untuk apa dia mencarimu?" Ino kembali berbisik.

"Apa diantara kalian ada yang bernama Hinata?" pemuda itu kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Dia Hinata." Ino menunjuk gadis disebelahnya.

"A-ada perlu apa denganku?" Hinata merasa bingung.

' _Oh Tuhan apa yang telah ku lakukan pada orang ini? aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.'_ Batin Hinata.

' _Oh Tuhan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa Hinata memiliki hutang yang besar pada orang ini? ya Tuhan selamatkan kami.'_ Batin Ino.

"Aku kemari untuk mengembalikan ini." ucap pemuda itu sambil menyerahkan dompet segiempat hitam yang sudah terlihat kusam.

"Oh dompetku!" Hinata memekik.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Repost 18 Desember 2017**


End file.
